


Pas devant l'enfant

by Mara



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike understood how his mother had felt, once upon a time, when she swore she was going to buy a tape recorder so she wouldn't have to repeat herself all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas devant l'enfant

**Author's Note:**

> Dragonfly asked for Henry and Mike.

Vicki sat behind her office desk and anyone who didn't know her well might have thought she was relaxed. Mike, however, knew her very well.

"Damn it, you're taking needless risks and you're going to get killed!" Mike understood how his mother had felt, once upon a time, when she swore she was going to buy a tape recorder so she wouldn't have to repeat herself all day.

"I'm fine."

"This time!"

"Leave it, Mike." She stabbed at the keyboard, leaning a little closer to the screen.

"I will not--"

"What's the problem?" Henry was suddenly standing between them. Neither Mike nor Vicki jumped at his sudden appearance, but they glared in unison at him and he gave them a crooked smile. "Quiet all of a sudden?"

"Couldn't you hear what we were saying from a mile away?" Vicki asked.

"Not quite that far, no." Henry strolled toward Vicki's desk and gave her a kiss on the top of the head as she grumbled at him, then strolled back toward Mike, whose eyes went wide and he backed up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just..." Mike couldn't help the glance over at Vicki, who had finally looked up from the computer. When he looked back at Henry, the vampire was smirking. "Oh no. No. No."

"Oh, Michael. Such a prude."

"I'm not a--" The rest of his words were lost into Henry's mouth and Mike found himself pressed up against the doorway, being, well, ravished. Distantly, he heard a voice and he tried to concentrate on it.

"I _do not_ need to see that!" Vicki was yelling. "Take it somewhere else. Get a room. Get an entire hotel."

Henry stopped kissing Mike long enough to turn and look at her. "You'll be more careful next time?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"I'll hold you to that," Henry said as he took Mike's hand and dragged him through the door and into the outer office, where Coreen sat, looking...very happy.

"Ah!" Mike said, holding up his hand. "Don't say it."

"Say what?" Coreen asked with an enormous grin.

"Anything. Don't say anything."

"We're leaving," Henry said.

"I can't believe you did that." Mike shook his hand out of Henry's as they left the office. "I can't believe you did that."

"It worked."

"For how long? As soon as she feels the need to prove that she's still useful, we'll be right back here again."

Henry grinned at him. "Then I shall have to keep kissing you. And a terrible hardship it will be."

"I'm so screwed."

"Only if you ask nicely."

\--end--


End file.
